To provide a double glazed window with the appearance of a traditional divided lite window having smaller panes separated by conventional muntin bars, it customary to provide intersecting tubular muntin bars between the panes of glass. These muntin bars are usually assembled in a cruciform design, one muntin bar intersecting another muntin bar at a right angle. This may be accomplished in different ways. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,626 proposes a connector which on one end has hooks which engage openings in the planar side of a tubular muntin bar and at the other end has a plug which engages the hollow open end of a muntin bar. Accordingly, at each crossing two connectors are necessary. On the market is also another connector for connecting first and second tubular muntin bars which at their crossover have an opening. Each opening is of sufficient width to receive the other muntin bar. The connector for these bars has the form of a cross whose arms extend into the interior of the muntin bars to hold them together. Accordingly, only one connector is required for each crossing, but it is difficult to make a connection, because to insert the connector a muntin bar must be slightly bent. This may cause damage to the muntin bar.